


Grabby Hands

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: College Karushuu [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Shenanigans, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: “Are youdrunk?” Karma asks, delighted.“Just…” Gakushuu blinks, clearly thinking hard, “Just a little.”“Just a little,” Karma parrots, grinning as he walks towards the bed and grabs his phone from where it’s charging on the bedside table. He wants this on video.Gakushuu frowns, “I could still kick your ass… No matter,” he pauses, almost going cross-eyed with how hard he’s trying to think, “no matter how nice of an ass, that it is.”“You’re going to regret this so much in the morning,” Karma snickers, and Gakushuu snaps his head up to stare at Karma with focus that is frankly a bit unnerving.And then Gakushuu, Gakushuu Asano, Karma’s rival and perhaps the most prideful person Karma’s ever met, makesgrabby handsat Karma.“What?” Karma asks, amused, and Gakushuu just repeats the gesture, “Alright then.”
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Series: College Karushuu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772374
Comments: 9
Kudos: 306





	Grabby Hands

**Author's Note:**

> cringe culture is dead
> 
> I need more college karushuu tbh

Karma, as disorganized as he is with many other things, has a nightly routine. The time he actually does him nightly routine differs, but still.

Brush teeth, take meds, shower, sleep.

Today, Karma gets out of the shower, wraps a towel around his waist, and goes into his bedroom to find Gakushuu on the bed.

“What?” Karma asks, “Why?”

Gakushuu looks at him, face very flushed, and _giggles_.

Karma has never heard Gakushuu giggle. Wow, he _really_ wishes he had that on camera.

“Are you _drunk_?” Karma asks, delighted.

“Just…” Gakushuu blinks, clearly thinking hard, “Just a little.”

“Just a little,” Karma parrots, grinning as he walks towards the bed and grabs his phone from where it’s charging on the bedside table. He wants this on video.

Gakushuu frowns, “I could still kick your ass… No matter,” he pauses, almost going cross-eyed with how hard he’s trying to think, “no matter how nice of an ass, that it is.”

“You’re going to regret this so much in the morning,” Karma snickers, and Gakushuu snaps his head up to stare at Karma with focus that is frankly a bit unnerving.

And then Gakushuu, Gakushuu Asano, Karma’s rival and perhaps the most prideful person Karma’s ever met, makes _grabby hands_ at Karma.

“What?” Karma asks, amused, and Gakushuu just repeats the gesture, “Alright then.”

Karma sets the phone down, making sure they’re both in the shot and it’s still recording, before stepping closer to Gakushuu.

When he’s close enough, Gakushuu grabs just above his right elbow and _tugs,_ and Karma nearly falls on top of Gakushuu, bracing his right hand against the bed and holding his towel in place with his left.

He’s close enough to Gakushuu’s face that he could count his eyelashes if he wanted, close enough to feel his warm breath on his cheeks. He smells like wine, because the only beer Gakushuu likes is raspberry beer and no college party’s going to have _that._ He has this excited gleam in his eye and. Wow, Karma is _way_ too gay for this.

Gakushuu, oblivious to Karma’s sudden panic, shoves his other hand into Karma’s hair, and makes a very disgruntled expression.

“Where the fuck did the soft go?”

“What?” Karma asks, and his voice comes out a bit strangled.

“It’s usually _really,”_ Gakushuu draws out the word, “soft.”

“It’s wet right now, idiot,” Karma says in fond exasperation.

“Then make it _unwet_!” Gakushuu orders, pouting, and Karma bites his lip to keep from laughing, tension draining out of his shoulders.

“Alright,” Karma says, “I’ll go make it _unwet.”_ He pulls away, arm cold where Gakushuu had grabbed him, to grab a pair of boxers and sweatpants and go back to the bathroom, forgetting about his phone.

Karma presses his back to the bathroom door, slides down into sitting position, and screams into his hands.

He emerges around 5 minutes later, dressed and with blow-dried hair, to find Gakushuu curled up on the floor for some reason, dead asleep.

“Great,” he says to the room at large, “Why?”

The room does not answer, so Karma sighs and kneels next to Gakushuu to pick him up in a bridal carry.

Gakushuu whines softly when Karma stands, and Karma freezes, but Gakushuu just turns in his arms, pressing his cheek into Karma’s arm and pressing the hand not trapped between them flat against Karma’s chest. He settles with a contented murmur, and Karma takes in a shuddering breath.

“Fuck,” he whispers, the pounding of his heart loud enough that he almost worries Gakushuu’ll wake up. “You’re so annoying, why’d you come here?”

Gakushuu just presses closer.

Karma carefully steps over to the bed, “You’re such a nuisance, you know? Making my heart hurt like this.”

He carefully lowers Gakushuu onto the bed, “I can’t believe I love you,” he says, giving in to his urge to brush Gakushuu’s bangs to the side.

Gakushuu grumbles as Karma pulls the covers over him, and Karma sees his phone out of the corner of his eye. He stops and saves the recording, and when he turns back to the bed and sees Gakushuu’s violet eyes staring back he nearly jumps in surprise.

“What?” Karma asks after clearing his throat.

Gakushuu juts his arms out and makes grabby hands again, and Karma sighs, “Let me turn off the lights.”

Gakushuu scowls, but pulls his arms back under the covers. Karma can feel his stare follow him to the lightswitch, and his eyes shine in the light of the hotel clock when Karma heads back to the bed.

He plugs his phone back into the charger on Gakushuu’s side of the bed, before walking around to the other side. He lays down with his back to Gakushuu, and there’s a sigh and the sound of the sheets rustling before Karma feels Gakushuu press against his back.

His nose is cold between the tops of Karma’s shoulderblades, and Gakushuu pays no mind to Karma’s sharp inhale when he rests his elbow on his side, his forearm across Karma’s stomach and hand pressed against his diaphragm.

Karma quietly panics for a bit, until Gakushuu sighs again, “You’re thinking too loud,” he tightens the arm around Karma, “Sleep.”

Karma closes his eyes, and lets Gakushuu’s soft breathing against his back lull him to sleep.

* * *

Karma wakes up to Gakushuu groaning, his forehead pressing hard into the back of Karma’s neck.

Karma reaches behind him to pat the top of Gakushuu’s head, and Gakushuu freezes.

“Karma?” he rasps, and Karma turns to face him. He looks like shit- squinting awkwardly with hair sticking up in random places.

“Hey,” Karma says quietly, trying not to laugh.

“Why are we in your hotel bed?” Gakushuu asks, before pausing, “why’re you shirtless?”

“We fucked,” Karma says, and Gakushuu looks so scandalized at his wording that he can’t help his laughter, “I’m kidding, I’m kidding.”

Gakushuu scowls, and then groans again, clutching his head.

“I’ll go get you some aspirin.” Karma says, quieter, and slides out of the bed.

He comes back to find Gakushuu going through- “Hey, is that my phone?”

“You have a video,” Gakushuu grumbles, accepting the aspirin and water Karma hands him. He’s holding the phone really close to his face.

“I think you left some spare contact lenses in my bag,” Karma says.

“Can you grab them for me?” Gakushuu asks, and after glancing at Karma’s scheming expression, rolls his eyes and adds, “Please?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Karma snickers, going to rummage through his bag.

He turns back to the bed just as video-Karma clearly says, _“I can’t believe I love you.”_

Gakushuu’s eyes snap up to meet Karma’s- well, almost meet Karma’s, he still can’t really see.

“Karma,” he says cautiously, as though Karma’s a scared animal who’ll flee. Which, to be fair, Karma feels a lot like running right now.

Karma makes a sound somewhere between a squeak and a hum, and Gakushuu beckons him closer to the bed.

Karma throws the contacts at him and locks himself in the bathroom.

A minute passes while Gakushuu gets his contacts in, before there’s a knock on the bathroom door, “You’re ridiculous. Come out here, coward.”

“Why are you still here?” Karma asks, back pressed to the door.

“My head still hurts a bit,” Gakushuu points out, and there’s a sigh before, “And because I love you too, I guess.”

Karma stands up and opens the door, “You guess?” He mocks.

Gakushuu just grabs his shoulders and yanks him down into a kiss.

It’s far from perfect, as most first-shared kisses are, but after a moment something clicks.

Karma brings his hands to Gakushuu’s waist, and Gakushuu tilts his head just right.

Karma could do this forever- get lost in the patterns Gakushuu’s tongue traces against the inside of his teeth and the warmth of his body against his and the feeling of _Gakushuu Gakushuu Gakushuu._

Gakushuu groans into Karma’s mouth when Karma starts backing him towards the bed, and they separate when Gakushuu falls backwards onto rumpled sheets.

He looks amazing, lips red and kiss-bitten, eyes half-lidded, clothes rumpled.

“Gods I love you,” Karma says, and Gakushuu smirks up at him.

“Then get down here.“

Karma soon has Gakushuu’s smirk pressed against his, and after a few more minutes pulls back, pressing Gakushuu down with a hand against his collarbone when he tries to follow.

He presses his smile under Gakushuu’s ear, all teeth, and Gakushuu makes a choked-off, breathy noise, his hands flying up to bury in Karma’s hair.

“I love you,” Gakushuu says, almost reverently had the statement not been tinged with challenge.

“I love you so much,” Karma whispers where Gakushuu’s jaw meets his neck.

They don’t do much talking after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please! Comment <3  
> HEY BLM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you don't think black lives matter do not consume my content!


End file.
